


The Adventures of the Semi-Servants

by Rougethecat



Series: Fate/Grand Order: The Nameless [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adventure, Adventure Time - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Babies, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Children, Children being naughty, Crack, Culter being a bit salty, Fankids - Freeform, Fluff, I have no idea, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Napping, One Shot Collection, Possible Romance, SAT words, Vampires, Werewolf, dead apostles, not my character(s), why not, writers block
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rougethecat/pseuds/Rougethecat
Summary: (Read “Parents” from Shenanigans of a Nameless Master to know what happened.)“This is really a hindrance,” Lord El-Melloi II muttered, “having all these kids around.”“I thought five would be a handful but...ten...?” M added wearily.“That’s a lot of kids,” Mashu sighed, “which makes fourteen parents.”“Which is fourteen Servants...” Their Master sighed, “At least we can have them rotate..?”There were plenty of Servants to take on the role of babysitter.“This is an interesting occurrence,” The Caster stated, ”to think that the Grail...”“This makes a new generation of Servants!” Mashu exclaimed, causing the other two to look at her.“I mean...Semi-Servants.”“That would make them the first,” El-Melloi II lit up a cigar, “you’re keeping a journal, right Master?”“Mhm,” They nodded, taking out a black leather journal, “I’ve made entries on the kids too.”“The kids too...?”





	1. About the Semi-Servants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beyond this info chapters, future chapters will be sorted by “Age”/Level

A child of Servants. A miracle from the Grail. Though their parents are Servants, their children lack the history or lore to be a Heroic Spirit. Therefore, they are partly Servants due to having their parents powers, but no history or historical significance to be a Heroic Spirit. Despite being an offspring of Servants, they do not react to Command Spells but are surprising loyal to their Parents’ Master. It is unknown what would happen if their parents and their Master are on different sides of an argument.

They may contain abilities from their parents but because they have no historic significance or fame, they do not have Noble Phantasms. Having a child of Gilgamesh is a bit tricky since he uses the GoB, which is pretty much a Noble Phantasm all on its own. The child would be able to use it, but in limited amounts (so no, they can’t do like a million of those golden portals. Just several of them).

They do not fall into any Classes (unless both parents are from the same Class) but can be put into a Class when they get older, which is usually based on their fighting style.

Being a child of two classes, one would have the traits from both (Class Affinity wise). For example, if a Saber and an Archer had a child: they would be strong against Lancers but Lancers are strong against them, strong against Sabers and Berserkers, and deal normal damage to other classes.

Skills are a combination of the two parents but overall must balance the two of the abilities out. It is possible for Semi-Servants to learn new skills outside of their parents’ (Ex: Archer/Lancer kid gaining Presence Concealment), but doing so would end up reducing/degrading a skill they currently have (Ex: if an Archer/Lancer child had Presence Concealment D, then their Magic Resistance would reduce from B to C).  
For stats, the child’s stats are the averaged stats of their parents.

When a Servant is given a child, the child manifests in the “Mother” Servant for about a month (varies from kid to kid. A month/two weeks being the shortest and three months being the longest). Before being born. Instead of giving birth, the child simply materializes out of the Mother Servant (usually while they are laying down, sitting, or sleeping). If the parents are both male, the child would 100% be a boy. If the parents are both female, the child would be a girl. If parents are male and female, there is a chance of getting either a bit of girl. If one or both of the parents’ gender is “unknown”, then the child has an ability to change their gender.

A Semi-Servant’s development is faster than a normal human child but slower than a homunculus. They stop growing when they look around their late teens or early adulthood (can vary from Semi-Servant). However, there’s a possibility that one can stop aging when they are a child, or in middle or late adulthood.

Unlike their parents, Semi-Servants do need to eat and sleep. However, they can go through a day without needing sleep or food if they do a mana transfer.

Ascension with Semi-Servants is also different. Once they look around 6, they materialize their first outfit. This is their first “ascension”. At 13 they change their outfit, which is their second. At 18 they change it again, making it their final ascension. With each “ascension”, they gain more skills and they will most likely figure out what Class fits them best at stage two.

It’s currently unknown on what happens when they die.

 **Key Pointers**  
•they do not have a NP but can gain skills from outside their parents’ classes to kinda make up for it  
•usually do not belong in a Class (unless parents are from the same Class)  
•has traits of both of their parents’ classes according to Class affinity  
•can have personal skills from both parents but may not have all the skills  
•need food and sleep unless they do a mana transfer  
•growth stops at a certain period  
•has no life span  
•what would happen when they die is unknown  
•cannot be summoned and are not bound by Command Spells  
•they “ascend” when they reach a certain age

 **Existing Semi-Servants (In this Universe)**  
Ea (Son of Cú Chulainn Caster and Cú Chulainn Alter)  
Emiya Gin (Son of Cú Chulainn and EMIYA Archer)  
Mendalla and Enkara (Children of Enkidu and Gilgamesh **unknown if it’s Archer or Caster. So they say it’s both**)  
Diônê (Daughter of Asterios and Euryale)  
Eric H. Jekyll and Arthur E. Hyde (Sons of Jekyll and Hyde **they were separated when this happened**)  
Benedetto Mozart-Salieri, Cezanne Antoinette d’Eon, and Elma A. Sanson (Children of Mozart, Antonio Salieri, Marie Antoinette, Charles Henri-Sanson, and Chevalier d’Eon)

 **Other Semi-Servants (Do Not Exist in The Nameless Master Universe)**  
??? (Child of Chevalier d’Eon and Astolfo) **belongs to an Amino User**  
Eyzabel (Daughter of Mordred and Gilgamesh) **belongs to an Amino User** ??? (Son of Sieg and Jeanne d’Arc) **belongs to an Amino User** ??? (Daughter of Mordred and Frankenstein) **belongs to an Amino User** ??? (Son of Ozymandias and Arash) **belongs to an Amino User** ??? (Son of Diarmuid Ua Duibhne and Gilgamesh) **belongs to an Amino User** Henka (Daughter of Oba Nobuaga and Okita Sōji) **belongs to a user on Amino** ??? (Daughter of Artoria Pendragon and EMIYA Archer) **belongs to a user on Amino** 

**Images**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirations that created this Universe: Mama Jalter Prelude, THE HOLY BRIDE WAR on AO3, Hyde Lily and Gudako Comic
> 
> Other Notes:  
> -Death is up to reader's interpretation until that time comes  
> -Still iffy about incubation time (originally a week, but I've been told its too quick)  
> -People can create their own Semi Servants, just credit is needed (unless you decided to request me to draw them lol)


	2. How to Bond with Your Son (Ea)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ea had a thing for napping. He also had a thing for needing something to cling on something when sleeping.
> 
> And Culter is a bit salty that he wasn’t a candidate.
> 
> “Age”: looks around a year old or younger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Ea likes his Caster daddy more than Berserker as a baby, but hey, all that armor is hard and not soft.
> 
> Why age is in quotation marks: Technically, they develop faster than humans, but not as fast as a homunculus. So really, the age thing is what age they look like essentially.

Culter was quite grumpy lately and he kept eyeing his husband in envy, who held their napping son in his arms. The poor Berserker couldn’t blame the Caster, after all, it made sense that little baby Ea preferred the one that incubated him. But he wanted a turn to hold his damn son and every time he held him, it would only take a while before the kid would claw his chest and start wailing for his Caster father.

It didn’t help that fact that he’s seen Ea hanging around with other Servants. This included Mozart, Enkidu, Emiya, Sanson, Marie, d’Eon...the list when on... He even liked to held by his other _counterparts_ for fuck’s sake.

When asked about his grumpy mood, Culter would only glare at the little bugger that was his son. Why didn’t Ea like to be held by him..?

“You idiot,” Caster Cú sighed, holding onto the sleeping Semi-Servant, “Ea likes to nap when he’s being held. It’s hard pulling him off.”

To demonstrate, he tugged Ea lightly away from his robes. No avail, the kid clung on and even whimpered. Culter still glared.

“Does anyone else have the same issue?” He grumbled.

“Enkara.” Was his husband’s blunt reply, “They have claws too.”

He begrudgingly nodded and went to pat Ea’s small head.

 

The answer finally came to him one day. Caster was out farming, so he was left alone on the couch with Ea. Said Semi-Servant was on his lap, sucking on his fist, drooling and cooing. Ea reached out for his Berserker father’s tail and Cú Chulainn Alter just made the kid lay on his back to play with the tip of his tail.

He huffed at the happy squeals of joy as Ea reached out to grab at the tail tip, his own small tail wagging happily. He watched his son grab and press the tail to his drool stained cheek. Culter would admit, the baby was quite cute.

It didn’t take long before Ea grew sleepy, the boy enjoyed naps more than anything after all. But now what? He’ll probably want Caster, and his husband wasn’t here. So what could he do?

He waits for the boy to start slowly start wailing and crying...

But it never came.

_‘Huh?’_

The Berserker Alter looked down at his lap and his heart was weak to the sight. There his son lay, asleep, clinging onto his father’s tail like a sloth on a branch. He tried to control his tail from wagging and accidentally waking up the kid.

Finally. _Finally_.

...

Caster Cú came back to inform his husband to come out and join the team in farming but stopped when he saw the sight on the couch. His husband’s head rested on his hand, asleep. But it wasn’t what made him stop and smile. It was Ea, who was asleep on his lap and clinging on his tail.

 

As the kids grew, they had the habit of crawling to their parents whenever they came back from battle. Most of the times, Ea would come crawling to Caster Cú as quick as his four limbs could take him because it was rare for the Caster to leave.

Sometimes, he’d crawl to Culter, cling on his leg, and fell asleep. Though it was quite an annoyance, the Berserker didn’t mind. He’d enjoyed the rare moments he gets with his son.


	3. Gin the Support Servant...? (Gin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gin is a bad boy and sneaks out at night. He’s greeted by another Chaldea with a different Master.
> 
> “Age”: Approximately eight years old.  
> Level: about 10
> 
> I did a bunch of math for levels and stuff. You’re welcome lol

All were quiet in Chaldea and all were fast asleep. Not a movement was made, not even a-

Wait a second. There was a shadowy figure moving quietly and silently through the halls. Was it an Assassin?!

No. It was a certain Semi-Servant, sneaking out at night. His grey and red eyes glanced around the halls, fearful of being discovered. Alas, he made it to the door without being caught, but now was not the time to celebrate.

This door brought in many different servants, some identical to the Servants that resided in Chaldea and some whom he'd never seen before. He and the other Semi-Servants were always shooed away from the door when they tried to get near it. But why? What was so bad about going through this ominous door?

He'd seen his fathers walk in before, as well as his "uncles" and many other Servants. So why not the Semi-Servants? Well tonight, he'll find out.

Swallowing nervously and thickly, he pushed at the door with all his might his little body could hold. The eight year-old-looking Semi-Servant slowly slipped through the door, and it closed with a faint _click_.

He froze at the sound but soon sighed in relief. Now what? The Semi-Servant with tan skin and lighter splotches looked around.

Behind this, "forbidden" door was a plain old room. What could be so bad about it?

The Semi-Servant sighed, turning around. This was a waste of time. No doubt that if his parents woke up, he'd be in big trouble.

A flash of light caught his eye.

_'Huh?'_

Before he could even react, a portal appeared—beckoning him.

He grinned, excited to tell his friends about his little late-night adventure and ran into the portal.

What could go wrong?

...

He came out to meet a blonde haired girl with blue eyes and five other Servants. All of them he could recognize just by looking at them.

There was Uncle Prototype, Diarmuid, Archer Gil...and...

"Dad? Mom?" He seemed surprised at the blue Lancer and red Archer, "I thought you both were asleep."

Silence.

"What."

"What?"

Both of his parents' faces turned into shock.

"Wait," His uncle turned to the bewildered couple, "you two had a kid?"

"NO, WE DID NOT PROTOTYPE!" The blue Lancer exclaimed, "I HATE THAT RED BASTARD!"

"Yeeeeaaahh," Prototype teased, "sure you do."

He frowned and was about to point out at his Lancer father's swearing, but he turned to the woman. She seemed familiar to him like he's seen her face before.

Oh. _Oh._

"Oh! I've seen you! You're Uncle Vlad's Master right?" The white and blue-haired Semi-Servant asked her.

"Wa-" The female Master seemed confused, "'Uncle Vlad'...WHAT?!"

"Archer mom said that he made clothes for us when we were born. Master sent you a letter, right? Right?" He asked, confident that it was true.

His Archer mother confirmed it, as did his Master and other Servants. He was absolutely  _positive_ that it was true.

"...Wai- oh," Now she realized it, "Oh no. This is bad. I'm going to die."

She started to run around in circles, "M is going to kill me!" She shrieked.

The child of Cú Chulainn and EMIYA Archer winced, and glanced at the other Servants, "Is something wrong?"

His face contorted into worry and a bit of fear. What was wrong? Did he do something?

The others only watched her run and yell about how his parents' Master would kill her. That he couldn't understand. From what he knew, M was a pretty friendly Master and sometimes a bit fragile, so why would she be so afraid of what his Master thought.

"Master's asleep!" Gin decided to tell them, "Everyone is."

This Master did not calm down.

Alas, he was an impatient boy and wanted a good fight. Such is the gene of his Lancer father after all.

"Can we fight now please?" He asked, getting tired of this.

All were silent and intense stares were directed on him, and he did not like that one bit. He had to persuade this Master to take him out on quests somehow!

"Um..."

Quick! What would Uncle Caster do? He had to get rid of this uncomfortable air.

"I'll let you play with my hair?"

He remembered his Master mentioning something about her enjoying playing with hair, and he was defiantly a candidate. Though it was tied up, the black hair tie could easily be taken off. Gin's silky hair was long about down to his waist. It was white near the roots but slowly faded into a blue color. The front of his hair was slicked back but only a few stubborn strands stuck out from its place.

Convinced, the female Master exclaimed, "Alright let's go kill stuff kids!"

It was super effective.

"...Why is that always the trigger for her?" The female Master's version of Lancer father asked.

The only response was simple shrugs as Gin whispered a "yes!" in the victory.

 

  
They ended up farming for embers. Gin didn't mind though, watching all of them fight these weird black hands that implanted themselves into the ground. His grey and red eyes watched in absolute awe as he watched a few golden portals open up and fired out chains.

He'd never seen them before, that was for sure. Heck, he'd never fought before. This was the greatest time of his life, and it far exceeded the moment when he summoned his weapon for the first time.

Currently, he was busy just watching and clinging on the Master's leg like a kid. Then again, that's what he was. A kid.

"So cool..." He muttered as Dia moved in to stab the hand with his spears.

Those hands were tougher than they looked, it seems.

"Is it really?" The blonde Master asked.

Gin nodded, "My parents don't let me and the others go out and fight." He replied, "Lancer father thinks that we should do a simulator but Archer mom doesn't agree."

"...They're doing what's best for you."

"I know..." the Semi-Servant sighed, "but the others and I are Servants too! Just...different."

He watched as two Lancers attack at a hand at once, killing it and collecting the jewel that had once floated above it. Maybe if he fought just once, he could prove Archer Mom that he and the others could take on battles. Just like everyone else!

So when can he attack? Master told him and the others that they'd have to go by position. Which meant that as soon as one was defeated, the next servant in like would step up.

 _'But that would take forever!'_ He realized and his heart sank just a bit.

"I see..."

Gin said nothing more. Silent for a moment.

"Is there anyone like me in your Chaldea?"

Perhaps not. But hey, a kid can try, right? He knew that he and the others were the only ones that existed...so far.

"Nope."

He thought so.

"I heard from the other Servants that you're Master's girlfriend. Is that true?"

He watched as the female Master blushed a bright red hue, "Sometimes," she replied and explained, "Sometimes I'm M's boyfriend. It's a bit complicated."

"Oh!" He blinked in surprise, "so you can change your gender like Mendalla and Enkara?"

"... I don't know how they change their genders so I can't answer that."

"I think they just form it. They're part Enkidu after all!"

"Ah. Well— I can't do that. It's more of a mental thing, kiddo."

"That's what Archer mom said about Master..."

So her situation was just like Master's. How interesting, though he didn't know if his Master was male or female, their situation was exactly the same... though there were a few differences.

Master called themselves as the partner of this blonde Master, while she called herself their boyfriend _and_ girlfriend. Quite interesting indeed.

He continued to watch the golden Archer and the two Lancers attack the gold and black hands. At another round of success, he watched as Gilgamesh gave a chaste kiss to Diarmuid. The growing Semi-Servant scrunched up his nose. It wasn't because of the fact they were men or the fact that he was used to seeing Gilgamesh with Enkidu. Of course not, those two were Servants of another Master. He just didn't like to witness that kiss. He's a child after all.

She snorted at the Semi-Servants reaction, "Yeah, basically."

The next line of hands appeared and the front line Servants switched to the back for a break. Gin was practically teeming with excitement.

The hands seemed easy enough. They stayed still and only fired beams at you. Nothing too bad right? Right?

“Alright, it’s showtime!” Cú Chulainn went in to strike at one of the hands.

Archer summoned his bow and leaped, shooting Caladbolg II at the second.

Gin’s eyebrows furrowed in concentration when he summoned his bow—a replica of his Archer mother’s. A shortened spear appeared in his hand. Nock, draw, aim... He yelped and jumped out of the way when a hand blasted a burst of magic at him.

He needed to work faster! Aim... Fire! The spear flew from his hands and towards the burst of magic that emitted from the hand’s gem. Cutting through the burst of magic, the spear sank into the palm of the hand—its fingers twitching in agony.

His face brightened up in pure joy. He hit it! He did it!

“Now’s not the time for celebratin’ kid!” The other version of his Lancer father exclaimed.

“Huh?”

He was right. They’re still there, and they’ll still attack unless they’re disposed of. He watched as the blue-haired Lancer ripped the hand off from the ground with his spear, grunting as he did so. He chucked the dark hand away, which was stabbed and destroyed by the red Archer’s swords.

Gin gripped his bow and moved out of the way at a blast aimed at him, summoning another shortened spear. He nocked it and let the spear fly. Sometimes it hit the target, sometimes not. He was still learning after all.

“Take your time,” the Archer called out, “accuracy is better than just shooting everywhere.”

“...All right,” he summoned a spear and nocked it.

The Semi-Servant wanted something more than plain spears... so... What else? He didn’t realize there was something different with the spear he released until he released it.

In a red line, the spear went through the hand’s middle.

“Huh?” Gin seemed shocked to see a shorter version of the spear Cú held in his hands.

The spear disappeared into gold, and the hand into dust. All was left behind was a silver ember. He still stood in shock. What did he do? Did he just managed to replicate his father’s beloved spear!?

“Kid! Watch out!”

“Huh-“ His eyes widened as he was hit,”Ahhh!”

The Semi-Servant was sent flying back from a blast. He skidded into the dirt with a yell of pain, his bow dematerializing. That hurt!

“You all right?” The blonde Master asked.

“F-fine,” He hissed through gritted teeth, wiping his tears away with a dirty sleeve.

His clothes were dusted with grass and earth. It hurt a lot... just how strong were these things...?*

He ended up passing out, shouts ringing in his ears.

...

“Emiya. He’s waking up...”

_Dad...?_

“Emiya! Stop pacing around damnit!”

“Will you be quiet? The patient needs his rest.”

_Nightingale..._

He opened his eyes and was greeted by his Lancer father crushing him in a hug.

“Don’t crush him!” Nightingale tried to walk over but Jeanne grabbed her arm to stop her.

“Let them be with their son. It’s part of the treatment for his parents.”

“...Very Well.”

“Where...?”

“You’re home kiddo,” his Lancer father pulled away, “and you’d let a lecture from Archer but...”

“Move over!” His Archer “Mother” rushed over and shoved his father aside to hug him tightly, “We were worried!”

“S-sorry...” Gin wheezed out.

“You didn’t have to push me over Archer,” Lancer scowled and got up, ”besides you’re crushing the kid.”

“R-right...” the Counter Guardian let go of his son.

“Well clearly the kids are too eager to fight,” M walked into the room, “especially if one sneaks into the support room at night.”

They would have to thank their lover later and promise that she’ll get to play with Gin’s hair another time. They smiled at Ruler who greeted them with a smile.

“Is that an illness?” Nightingale asked.

“Uh..not really... but considering their Semi-Servants...”

“So?!” The Berserker slammed her hand on the dresser, startling the others, ”We must eradicate it!”

“Don’t worry! Don’t worry!” Their Master assured, “we’re working on it.”

“It’s the simulator right?” The blonde ruler asked.

“Yep,” They smiled, “tomorrow they’ll start.”

“Ea better thank me for this...” Gin grumbled, flopping onto the bed.

His mind processed the dream-like events from last night and he quickly sat up again. He remembered the flash of red and the duplicate of his Lancer father’s precious red spear.

“Oh! Oh! Something happened last night too—!”


	4. Normal Servants meet Semi-Servants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow the Semi-Servants managed to escape their AU and into the canon world. For some reason, more Semi-Servants have also appeared.
> 
> Ea:... why are we like this?  
> Author: like what?  
> Gin:... we’re not following a story format or whatever that’s called.  
> Author: because I can.
> 
> Age:???  
> Level:???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure Crack.  
> Warning: a tonnn of swearing.

Caster Cú:...  
Culter:...  
Ea:...  
Caster Cú: What the **_fuck_** , how?  
Culter:...why?

Cú Chulainn: What? Why would I have a kid with this bastard?  
Emiya: well fuck you too. Why _would_ I have a kid with you?  
Gin: because you secretly love each other...?  
Lancer/Archer: NO  
Gin: ... ;-;

Gilgamesh, with any Gil x Servant Semi-Servant: Who the fuck are you?  
Semi-Servant:...your kid...?  
Gilgamesh: What the fuck.

Caster Gilgamesh:... so I’m a dad to twins now. Great.  
Mendella:...  
Enkara:...

Enkidu: this is odd... How is this possible?  
Enkara: the Grail.  
Mendella: Yeah, the Grail.

Diônê:...  
Asterios:... Uh...  
Euryale:...  
Euryale:...how?  
Diônê:... Dad! :D  
Asterios: ....*cries*  
Diônê: ! D:

Jekyll, with any Jekyll x Servant kid: ...  
Semi-Servant:...  
Jekyll:... fascinating. *poke poke*  
Semi-Servant:... .-.

Marie Antoinette: a kid...? With someone besides my husband...?  
Poly kids:...oh.

Mozart: a kid! With Antoinette! *happy*  
Poly kids:... he's completely forgotten about the others...

Sanson:...  
Poly kids:...  
Sanson:...how...?

Chevalier with any Chevalier x Servant kid: a kid...?  
Semi-Servant: Yep. By the Grail.  
Chevalier: Alright. I’ll protect you too then.

Arash: *picks up kid* this is our kid?  
Ozy x Arash Semi-Servant aka “Pure boi”: ... :D  
Ozy: ...*starts crying*  
Arash: !? Are you okay???  
Ozy: I HAVE A SON

Mordred, with any Mordred x Servant kid: eh...?!  
Semi-Servant: Yeah. You’re my mom.  
Mordred: NANI THE FUCK!?

Fran: Uh...?  
Fran x Mordred Kid: ... momma!  
Fran: Uh! ;u;

Astolfo: Who’s Chevalier d’Eon?  
Chevalier x Astolfo: ... D:

Emiya, with any kid: ...  
Semi-Servant:...  
Emiya: *too shocked to say anything*

Diarmuid:...I...what...?  
Kid: *sweating*

*insert reaction with Oba and Okita because idk*

Saber:...  
Saber/FSN Archer kid:... pls don’t reject me

Jeanne: we have a kid!?  
Sieg: a child? Wow... *picks up kid*  
Jeanne x Sieg kid: :D

Salieri: *looks at Bene* AMADEUS!!!  
rest of poly kids: run.  
Bene: SCREEEEE *runs*


	5. SAT Words with the Kiddos: A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Don't ask.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Age/Level is all over the place in this...and possible future ones.

Eric Henry Jekyll grunted as he clashed against his brother, stumbling as a harsh blow stuck against his own knife. Everyone else was at the sidelines, waiting for their turn to spar. 

Master decided that everyone should train, tournament style. All ten Semi-Servants were split into pairs and lucky Eric had to fight his own brother. This was a problem for him.

His twin, Arthur, was stronger than him. He was pretty much an exact copy of Edward Hyde, while Eric himself was a copy of their Assassin father. It was the reason why their middle names were their fathers'. 

The glasses-wearing Semi-Servant ducked down to dodge a swipe and stepped out of the way when a knife threatened to thrust into his body. Each second that passed and he grew even more weary from attacking his much stronger brother. Throughout the entire battle, he's only been on defense and Eric doesn't know how long he'll be able to keep up. 

"Come on Eric!" The voice of his girlfriend nearly caught him off guard.

Diônê was sitting in the sidelines, hair tied up in a high ponytail and ditching her dress for a tank top and shorts.

"You can beat him!"

Hearing the words of encouragement, the negative thoughts slowly **abated**. He could do this. He could put up a fight with his brother. _He can_. 

...

"What are you drawing?" Little Ea looked up to see Elma looking at his drawing

The young Semi-Servant looked up from his drawing, his small claws holding a blue crayon.

"I drew Caster and Berserker Father," He replied in a monotone voice, giving her his sheet of paper.

He had asked their Master for some paper and crayons earlier and they simply led him to their room and allowed him to sit at the setup table.

Elma looked at the paper with a blank face. To put quite bluntly, it looked _nothing_ like his fathers. It was nothing but a bunch of scribbles.

"It's-"

"-Abstract."

A familiar voice behind the two interrupted her.

"Huh?" The two of them titled their heads.

"It's a very **abstract** drawing Ea," M remarked.

"....What's abstract?"

...

"Wah!" Gin exclaimed as the hundredth doll whacked him in the face, sending him flying to a brick wall.

"Ow..." He fell to the ground as the simulation stopped.

"That was absolutely  **abysmal**!" His Archer Mother exclaimed, going over to scold the young Semi-Servant, "This is what happens when you get too confident! You end up screwing up everything!"

"Hey calm down will you?" His Lancer Father sighed, "He's not the only one who did terribly."

"You forgot about me!" Ea exclaimed from the sidelines, covering his hurt nose with a clawed hand.

...

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Gin asked after hearing Eric's idea.

"Absolutely," The "Assassin" Semi-Servant replied, "If we're going to convince them, we have to act **accordingly**."

"...Where's Enkara?"

Long story short: they failed.

...

"Master?" Gin went up to M, who was sitting on their bed and writing on a journal.

"What is it Gin..." They looked up to see some other Semi-Servants,"...what's with the others?"

"We want to know about skills," Eric replied.

"Yeah!" Arthur exclaimed raising his fists up like a rioter, "Some of us already have these skills but the rest of just suddenly get new ones!"

"Elma is one," Ea muttered, "She can heal and charm anyone by singing a note. She hasn't been able to do that before."

"And we can't get skills like our parents," Eric added.

"Well..." M closed the journal, "How did Elma get them?"

"She sometimes spends time with me, Caster and Avenger Fathers," Bene remarked.

"I've seen her hang out with Nightingale," Diônê adds.

"She also spends a lot of time with Assassin Father," Cezanne buts in.

"So...Skill **Acquisition**?" M inferred, "It's when you have to learn to gain a skill."

"That makes sense..." The glasses-wearing blond nodded," Some skills we're born with or passed down with our parents, and others we have to gain them, right?"

"Pretty much..."

...

"Mmmm..." The demi-goddess took a deep whiff of the air, "Something good is cooking up at the base."

The Semi-Servants somehow managed to get stranded on an island. Elma recalls the time where their Master had talked about getting stranded on an island with a couple of servants. It could be the same island, structures were here. They were covered in moss and the wooden structures were moldy from being exposed to the elements. The Semi-Servants ended up having to rebuild some of them. At least their Master was stuck with them too.

"Oh! You **adapted** this dish?" Enkara asked, rushing over to the source of the smell, which was coming from the hearth.

"Mhm..." Gin replied, taking the stone pot away from the fire, "From all the seafood and vegetables we got, it did the best I could."

"It smells delicious!" Diônê exclaimed.

"Well, we can eat it now...once everyone else comes over."

 

Ea stood at the edges of the water. Before it was weird not having something to cover his head. Now he was used to it. His hair was always tied into a ponytail or a braid, usually made by one the girls or Enkara and Cezanne, can he was used to wearing bathing shorts. Never had he ever felt so exposed to the elements, but here he was--nearly naked except for two silver bracelets, a ring and his shorts. He had perfectly  **adapted** to life here in the tropical island.

Soon, they would finish the ship and set sail to get a connection from Chaldea. At least, he hoped they did.

...

Gin hissed in pain as he was struck by a sword, making an ugly gash on his arm. He was already taken serval hits and all that blood was not pretty.

"Elma, go heal Gin," M told the youngest of the triplets, "Bene cover for them."

"You're quite **adept** at medicine huh...?" He muttered as Elma wrapped a bandage around his arm.

"Well, I learned it from my father."

"...Right."

...

Cú Chulainn Caster watched as his son drew rune symbols on a piece of paper. If he was gonna teach the kid about rune casting, he might as well start early. Currently, he had his son write down a few of the runes. Kaunaz was easy enough, in fact, all of them were pretty basic. He did have difficulty in a few of them.

Gar was one of them. Ea had several tries with the rune before he waved it off and deemed it **adequate** enough.

"It's good enough as it is," he told him, patting his head, "we'll just move on."

Ea shook his head furiously. He will get this rune _right_.

...

M watched the Semi-Servants run around the halls of Chaldea, childish giggles filling the air. Since the **advent** of the kids, the place became much more lively. They glanced at the exhausted parents laying on the couch or sitting on the floor.

It was also exhausting for everyone to deal with.

...

Ea had attempted to run away from EMIYA's lecture, and now he was looking away with his arms crossed and a pout on his face. Gin had managed to wind up on the scolding spotlight too for some reason.

"I've had enough of both of your **adversarial** attitudes," The Archer pinched the bridge of his nose.

"But mom," Gin looked up, "wasn't it the same with you and dad?"

"...That's different Gin."

...

"Got anything to say for DelightWorks?" Nightingale picked up a young Elma.

This was it. This was her time to shine. She'd been practicing this.

"We're **advocates** for more healers!" Elma shouted at loud as she could.

 

...All eyes landed on Elma, who wasn't a kid anymore.

"This is embarrassing..." Elma sighed, "I do not **advocate** for more healers. There are many other complaints that are more suited for telling DelightWorks."

"And we've officially broken the fourth wall...." M sighed

...

"Wedding photos?" M asked, looking down at Ea.

"Yeah," The young Semi-Servant nodded, "I wanna see my fathers' wedding." 

"Why is that?"

"Mozart and Marie said that a wedding should have some sort of  **aesthetic**."

"Uh well..."

...

"Aw, what?" M groaned.

"What is it, Master?" Mashu walked over to the non-binary master.

"Buying saint quartz is so expensive!" They exclaimed, "I can't **afford** this!"

 

"Mendella! Enkara!" 

The twins snapped their heads up to Diônê's voice.

"Come and join us!"

"Hmph," Mendella huffed, "we can **afford** a _bit_ of time..."

"We _defiantly_ can!" Enkara agreed, enthusiastic.

...

"Nightingale," Sanson walked into her room, "what have you've done with my daughter?"

"She's helping me cure illnesses," The Berserker responded with a blank face," We're **agitating** for expansion in the medical section."

...

"What are the kids doing in the simulator?!" EMYIA Archer rushed in as he witnessed the little toddlers in the room, squealing in delight.

"I **allowed** them to," M replied, "don't worry! I made sure nothing harmful would pop up."

Just then, one heard ten ear-shattering screams.

...

Diônê was quiet lately, Eric noticed. Of course, she still acted like herself smiling brightly and being shy. Yet, there was just something that didn't sit right with him.

That is until they went battling with Ea. It was a mass slaughter of wyverns, their blood staining the grass red. The blue-haired Demi-Servant said that they might as well get rid of it somehow, dragging one of them to the woods. 

"Should we follow him?" Eric asked.

The demi-goddess nodded, however, she **alluded** about something she saw Ea do once. Eric didn't understand. What could Ea have done?

...

"...What happened?" Elma looked up to see Gin and Ea covered in bruises and cuts.

"We got into an **altercation** ," Ea replied bluntly.

"Yeah," Gin agreed, "an alter-...wait what?"

...

"What? What is it this time?" Ea was being dragged again his will by Enkara.

"Oh well...we'll just be having fun!" The long haired semi-servant smiled.

"...That's quite **ambiguous**."

"...I don't think you used that word right." 

...

"I'm going to kill all of those monsters with one strike!"

"That's... quite **ambitious** of you..."

...

Poor Diônê... She was given the lovely opportunity to choose which team she would join. The Semi-Servants were currently split into three.

Her **ambivalence** made it take a lot longer than it should be.

...

"I'm more eligible for a Caster?!" Ea exclaimed, clearly disappointed and angry.

"Yes..." Caster Chuliann sighed, "I mean, you're pretty good at the rune spells."

"But I don't want to be a Caster!" he complained, "I'd rather pursue any other **avenue** than a Caster!"

The poor blue-haired caster had no idea what to say...

...

The Servants watched Elma read books about law and medicine. She simply ignored their presence, flipping to the next back of the text book.

"She's quite an **avid** reader..."

Saber Parent, Assassin Daddo, and Berserker Auntie are proud.

...

"Hey, Ea..." Caster Cú muttered sleepily, ruffing Gin's hair.

"I'm Gin..."

"Oh...you and Ea are  **analogous**."

...

"Wow, Emiya..." M looked at the messy and sleepy baby Semi-Servants, "They just...completely **annihilated** the baby food you made for them..."

...

"Huh... Well, this is an **anomaly**..." M muttered.

"What is it senpai?" Mashu asked them, looking over their shoulder.

"I mean it makes since but Diônê's a child of a..." They seemed to be reluctant,"...monster and a goddess. Of course, she would have a Divinity skill."

... 

"Master what are you doing-"

"Shhhhh..." M hushed Alexander, who was doing something on their laptop, "I'm getting the Semi-Servants some formal clothes for the party."

"Would they even like it?"

"I **anticipate** that they'll probably at least want to join."

...

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" M shrieked.

Their **antipathy** towards chimera was quite noticeable. Especially when they had to farm for claws.

...

"I'd say the summer event was the **apex** of the year," Elma declared.

"Are you serious?" Mendella argued with a huff, "you mongrels, the Valentine event was the best."

"Yeah!" Enkara cheered, "Chocolate for everyone!"

"Oh come on," Bene huffed, "The Fate/Zero event that the simulator produced was the best!"

...

Since Ea reached his first ascension, Culter and Caster Cú felt a bit... **apprehensive**. There was just something about their little fire that didn't sit right. Like he was withholding his negative emotions for something big. It didn't help that he tagged after his Berserker father a lot more that usual.

M would only shrug and say, "It's probably the time where the Semi-Servants are hitting puberty."

...

Gin took a bite of his father's homemade pudding, eyes lighting up with joy before **articulating** the taste and texture of said pudding.

Ea grumbled to himself, shoving another spoonful of pudding into his mouth, _'here we go again...'_

...

"What is this?" Little Mendalla looked at the Dum-Dums lollipop that was given to them by their Master.

"It's a lollipop," M replied, handing a cream soda flavored one to Enkara.

"It tastes **artificial**..." Their "uncle" Kogil muttered, a blue raspberry Dum-Dums in his mouth.

"Well, they are."

"Uncle!" the antlered Semi-Servant exclaimed, "Your tongue is _blue_!"

...

"I'm going to get Sigurd!" M huffed, staring at the doors of the summoning room.

"That's quite an **assertion** M," Eric looked at the door," are you sure?"

" _Positive_."

...

Using this word was probably the best way to describe Elma. Her clothing choices are  **austere** \--simple and plain, her expression is almost always **austere** \-- stern, and well...to say she lived an **austere** lifestyle...that is quite debatable.

...

Sanson was walking down the halls, footsteps as quiet as a cat's. Chaldea was empty today, which was quite a rare sight.

He stopped walking when a heard a melodic voice near by. Clear and bright, ringing down the halls of the organization. He quietly approached the sound. Yes, no doubt about it, that the **authenticity** of the song was defiantly from his son's voice.


	6. Late Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do babies have to need something at night too?
> 
> "Age": About a couple months old

The sound of a child crying stirred Cu Chulainn Caster from his sleep. The whimpers and whines of the small figure in front of him were slowly rousing him from his slumber. The blue-haired Caster sat up and scooped the crying baby in his arms, rocking him back and forth as he slowly started to slip out of the tempting arms of sleep. His son cried and wailed endlessly, clearly wanting something.

"Alright alright kid," He slurred, forcing himself out of the bed.

He checked to make sure the kid didn't need a diaper change first then assumed that the guy was hungry. Caster trudged over to the desk where a couple bottles were waiting for the crying child, picked one up and checked to see if it was warm enough to drink.

Yeah, that should be good. Now to shut the little bugger up. Ea had just calmed down and started to drink his fill when the Caster felt arms wrap around his waist, pulling him close to a warm chest.

"Sorry," He muttered, turning to the altered version of himself, "Did we wake you up?"

"Yeah..." Came the mumble in response, the Berserker nuzzling his face into the Caster's exposed neck.

"Go back to bed," He murmured, kissing the top of his altered self's head, "We'll be back in bed soon enough."

Ea's red eyes watched his fathers as he drank his fill, eyes never leaving them. His tail only wagged slightly as he drank.

"He looks so much like us," Caster chuckled.

"Well, we both are Cu Chulainn..." Alter replied, looking at his son before going to hold one of Ea's tiny feet in his large, clawed hand.

"Yeah," he muttered in agreement, "though I think he acts more like you."

He could hear his lover huff in amusement and felt lips pressing against his cheek.

"Sometimes he acts like you too."

Caster smiled faintly and eventually wiggled the empty bottle away from Ea's grasp.

"I guess so," He pulls the young child close and gently pats his back.

Alter watched as his son silently stared at him before letting out a small burp and slowly falling back to sleep. A faint smile appears on his lips, a rare sight—even for Caster. A clawed finger went to brush against one of his son's chubby cheeks, drool already starting to come out of the child's mouth.

"Let's go back to bed," Caster Cú muttered with a yawn, trudging over to the bed and setting Ea down in the middle.

Culter got in after his lover, wrapping his arms around his son and the other father. The Berserker happily held his family close, nuzzling and kissing the Caster's face before resting his head in the pillow. The temporary Druid only looked back at him with a soft smile, eyes filled with love.

Though nights seemed endless and tiring, it was their son and their family. Not once did they regret any moment. Even when Ea became a bit of a handful.

 


	7. It Was Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ea meets someone he feels he's destined to meet.
> 
> "Age": Adult, 18-21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a Servant Roleplay a long time ago and the character that Ea is with is an OC...  
> and shipped with Ea...
> 
> ...I ship Ea and Arthur a bit more whoops-

They had been rayshifted sometime from 1260 to 1300 AD. Where? They weren't actually sure.

They had appeared in a place with nothing but forest and have traveled across fields and the country, searching for help against the evil that had manifested and settled itself into this era. This was a job the Semi-Servants had to do alone. Diônê, with her god-blessed pure charm alone, had managed to befriend someone named Marcus. I

It was surprising to find out that Marcus was a Dead Apostle. Even more so, his father was an immortal called a True Immortal and Marcus himself was one of the first Dead Apostles.

What they were facing was more serious than they thought and now here they were—possibly biting off more than they could choose. By their Master's orders, they were split up. With weeks of searching, they had found the area they were looking for—what Marcus was looking for: his brother William, the first werewolf, locked away forever.

Ea, Gin, and Elma were in change of infiltrating a tower—hopeful that there would contain someone who would aid them in fixing the singularity. Ea. being the strongest of the three would be in charge of freeing the beast. Rushing down the halls that were empty, he scanned for numbers and searched for a large white beast.

And there he was, wounded but alive. Alive but dead. Breathing but not sane. Despite the warnings, Ea's breath hitched at the sight of the large animal and his heart thumped heavily in his chest. Somehow...this meeting... it felt it was meant to be. It was something right, something that made him feel some odd sort of warmth for a stranger.

This werewolf, William, seemed to have sensed of this fated meeting. He rose to his paws, going on fours to not apply strain to his wounds.

"Move" the Semi-Servant breathed, "We're here to get you out."

In the air, the blue-haired male traced a few runes he knew so dearly by heart—and blasted them at the bars to destroy them. With each blast attracted enemies closer and yet, it melted the bars that held the humanoid wolf hostage. Once William was free was the Semi-Servant able to set aside his scythe, kneel down, and embrace the werewolf, wrapping his arms around the fluffy white neck.

Footsteps grew louder and louder. When Ea turned his head to look, Dead Apostles warriors— or what Marcus called them Death Dealers— were behind him. One had demanded the Semi-Servant's identity, eyes ready to kill.

He was only silent, slowly removing himself from the embrace the humanoid werewolf and summoning his scythe. Low and monotone did he speak:

"I am the son of a Mage and his madman. I am one who guards the balance of humanity, who had come here to free the man you've kept for so long. I am here to meet the person who I oddly feel attached to and I am here to bring him to freedom."

With a rise of his arms, the scythe lingered in the air—before slicing the air in two and hitting its targets.


End file.
